Enfermés dans la forêt
by Elomione
Summary: "- Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? - Comment tu es entré Malefoy ? Comment t'as fais pour entrer ! - Putain mais t'es conne ou t'es conne Granger ? Comment je suis entré dans la forêt ? En marchant ! Tu sais… Marcher, mettre un pied devant l'autre… Mais non, c'est beaucoup trop subtil pour toi Miss-je-sais-tout, non ?"
1. Prologue

**Enfermés dans la forêt**

 _ **Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Pour ceux qui ont suivi "Je te veux, je t'aurais", sachez que je posterais sûrement un épilogue car, j'avoue, je l'ai un peu finie à la rache !**_

 **Prologue:**

Lord Voldemort est mort. Le fameux Trio d'Or est en vacances avant de rattraper sa septième année.

Harry Potter est en vacances à Madagascar avec Luna Lovegood. Les deux jeunes gens se seraient rapprochés durant la guerre, avant de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Depuis, ils sont en couple.

Ronald Weasley est célibataire, mais se rapproche de plus en plus de Pansy Parkinson. Il est en vacances avec la demoiselle, toute la famille Weasley, et Blaise Zabini, en couple avec Ginny Weasley, en Ecosse, faute de pouvoir aller plus loin à cause d'argent.

Hermione Granger... Eh bien... Hermione Granger est accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux vides, fixant sans le voir le soleil radieux à l'extérieur. Elle était seule chez elle, regrettant le fait que ses amis soient partis et ne sachant que faire de ses journées.

Elle ne savait pas comment atténuer ce sentiment d'ennui ambiant, et cette tension pesante, presque palpable dans la maison, depuis qu'elle avait fait revenir ses parents d'Australie et qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié le fait qu'elle leur ai lancé un sortilège d'oubli.

Poudlard lui manquait tellement ! Elle avait hâte de sentir à nouveau l'odeur des parchemins neufs, d'avoir des cours, des devoirs, et d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ahhh... la bibliothèque... Après ses amis et ses professeurs, c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus pendant les vacances.

Enfin... Elle ne savait pas comment occuper les heures qu'elles passaient devant la fenêtre. Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas en randonnée ? C'est bien la rando! Marcher dans la forêt, voir les écureuils, respirer le bon air frais, camper pendant la nuit... Partir à l'aventure quoi ! Attendez... Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas en randonnée ?!

Les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent retrouver vie, et la jeune fille se redressa d'un bond. Elle courut presque jusqu'à son armoire en trébuchant sur sa valise déjà prête pour Poudlard.

Oui, c'était cela, elle allait partir en randonnée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Loin de Londres, plus haut que là où plus rien ne peut vivre, deux âmes, anciennement ennemies, riaient d'un air machiavélique. En effet, grâce à leur pouvoir leur permettant de contrôler la planète bleue (PS: Non, je ne croie pas en ce que j'écris, mais c'est fondamental pour la continuité de l'histoire...), ils venaient d'observer Hermione Granger. Celle-ci ne se doutait de rien. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle venait de prendre une décision qui la mènerait peut-être à sa fin. Elle ne savait pas que cette rando d'apparence formidable n'avait en réalité que deux sortes de fin: soit elle mourrait, soit elle vivrait. Elle ne se doutait pas que deux âmes de personnes qu'elle avait connues préparaient un plan sadique pour s'amuser. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait le plus, c'est que les âmes d'Albus Dumbledore et de Tom Jedusor, ou Voldemort, venaient de changer son destin. Qu'elles venaient de lui tracer une toute autre vie. D'écrire une nouvelle prophétie.

 _ **Et voilà ! Bon, je sais que c'est un prologue un peu court mais bon... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fera très plaisir !**_

 _ **Bisous !**_

 _ **Elomione**_


	2. Vive la rando !

**Enfermés dans la forêt**

 ** _Salut salut ! C'est le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, même si elle a l'air (et elle est) vraiment, vraiment très bizarre..._**

 ** _Chapitre 1:_** _Vive la rando !_

Hermione prépara son sac rapidement. Elle enfila une tenue adéquat et se maquilla légèrement (Ben oui, il peut toujours y avoir des écureuils à draguer ! Non mais, bande d'incultes !). Elle rassembla ses cheveux châtains et épais en une tresse, et s'apprêta à partir, quand un détail germa dans son esprit. Ses parents. Et merde. Oh et puis zut ! Elle était majeure, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas aller se promener pendant quelques jours ? Ils ne pouvaient pas dire non. Sinon elle leur jetterait un _Impero_ , na ! Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'en arriver là, car ses parents déclarèrent qu'un bon bol d'air frais ne lui ferait que du bien. Eh oui ! Même si elle était un peu disputée avec ses parents, ils restaient à l'écoute de ses besoins... C'est donc l'esprit joyeux, les jambes échauffées, et le sac à dos (Qui, il faut l'avouer, a subit un bon sortilège d'extension indétectable) sur le dos, que la jeune demoiselle se mit en route vers la forêt de Seraphin, située à quelques kilomètres de Londres, en trasplanant.

Sitôt arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, Hermione se mit à marcher. Ah ! Que cela faisait du bien que de gambader dans les bois, en écoutant le glou-glou des ruisseaux, en sentant les odeurs de sapins, de terre, de nature, en écoutant le chant des oiseaux... La jeune fille se sentait revivre. Elle oubliait tous ses soucis, oubliait Poudlard, ses amis, ses parents. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et la nature. Elle et ses jambes. De temps à autres, elle faisait une petite pause pour cueillir des fleurs, écouter le cœur des arbres, observer les animaux... Vers midi, Hermione s'arrêta au bord d'un ruisseau. Elle sortit son pique-nique et le dégusta en pataugeant dans l'eau tiède. Elle vit de petits poissons, un hérisson, et fermait les yeux, se laissant aller au clapotis de l'eau.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione déplia sa tente en deux ou trois coups de baguette. C'était à peu près la même tente que celle où elle avait vécu avec Ron et Harry lors de la guerre, sauf qu'elle était plus confortable, et ne sentait pas le pipi de chat. La jeune fille cuisina des racines de Katniss qu'elle avait trouvé dans un ruisseau, et finit son repas avec une pomme qu'elle avait amenée. Après le dîner, elle lut un peu _La Gloire de mon père,_ et se pelotonna sous sa couette, rêvant déjà de la journée du lendemain.

Hermione déjeuna rapidement, pressée de repartir. Elle leva le camp en quelques minutes, et retrouva les joies de la marche. La jeune fille marchait d'un bon pas déjà, lorsqu'elle heurta quelque chose qui la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber à terre, de la même façon que l'aurait fait un sortilège du bouclier. Hermione recracha les cheveux qui, échappés de sa tresse, étaient entrés dans sa bouche. Elle se releva et, perplexe, regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Il n'y avait rien. Prudemment, Hermione avança la main, qui fut repoussée par cette muraille invisible. En marchant, la demoiselle se rendit compte que cette espèce de champs de force formait un dôme d'environ un kilomètre et quelques de diamètre. Et qu'elle était dedans. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Et qu'elle était piégée. Avec des provisions limitées. Et que, pour survivre, elle allait devoir chasser. Des animaux. Elle ne voulu pas en savoir plus et préféra arrêter de penser. Premièrement, elle monta sa tente et se prépara un reps, en veillant à faire attention à ne pas prendre trop de nourriture d'un coup. Ensuite, elle grimpa haut dans un arbre et scruta les environs. Une rivière. Au moins, elle pourrait se nourrir de racines. Elle aperçu un cerf aussi. Elle pourrait manger de la viande. Si cet animal ne sortait pas du territoire limité et si Hermione aurait le courage de le tuer. Elle verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle était dans le pétrin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malefoy soupira. Les vacances, quelle plaie ! Sérieusement ! Lui, bon Malefoy bien dans sa peau de Serpentard blondinet et BG de Poudlard, devait passer ses vacances à lire des livres moldus. « Pour sa culture et pour être meilleur que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger » avait dit son père. Pfff… ces distinctions de sang qui ne servaient à rien… Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des « Péripéties palpitantes de Blanche Neige et les sept nains » ? Ça se voyait que son père n'y connaissait rien en matière de moldus ! Lui qui disait que ça avait l'air gore et très dur, il aurait dû lire le passage où Blanche Neige balaie la maison des sept nains en chantant comme une casserole ! Dé-goû-tant ! Il aurait préféré avoir « Weasley l'père » dans cette condition… Quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ?! Enfin bref ! Comment échapper à cette torture qui s'appelait Blanche Neige ? Et en plus, il avait tout un tas de livres à lire en plus, dont Cendrillon, la Belle et la Bête, La Belle au bois Dormant, La princesse aux petits pois, et un livre énorme intitulé « Larousse collège », dont il ignorait la fonction, mais qui avait l'air d'un ennui terrible… Oh ! « Eurêka » ! Il venait d'avoir une idée magnifique, extraordinaire, splendide, fabuleuse, majestueuse, avadakédavrisante,… Enfin, une super idée quoi. Il allait faire une fugue. Une magnifique, extraordinaire, splendide, fabuleuse, majestueuse, avadakédavrisante, et super fugue. Drago n'avait jamais douté de son intelligence, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il imaginait. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il avait les qualités nécessaires pour devenir le nouveau Dumbledore, en moins taré quand même, et en cent fois (au moins) plus malin. C'était limite il se vouait un culte mes cocos ! Bref ! Donc, après cette magnifique, extraordinaire, splendide, fabuleuse, et tout le tralala, idée, le jeune homme prépara un sac à dos, piocha dans les provisions, se clona de manière à ce que son père ne se rende compte de rien, et sortit par la fenêtre. Il voulait aller le plus loin possible de Blanche Neige.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione commença à avoir un peu peur. Elle n'avait pas souvent été seule dans une forêt, sans pouvoir en sortir. Jamais, en fait… Et la nuit qui tombait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait l'impression de voir des ombres partout autours d'elle, et monta sa tente rapidement. Elle se réfugia à l'intérieur, et, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, laissa échapper une larme. La jeune fille se sentait désorientée, seule, elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle regrettait ce petit instant de faiblesse. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Incendio_ au bois dans la cheminée. Rien de se passa. Frustrée de ne pas arriver à jeter un sortilège du premier coup, Hermione s'acharna sur la cheminée, essaya et réessaya de lancer ce sort, mais rien n'y fit. Deuxième problème. Dans ce dôme magique transparent et emprisonnant, la magie ne fonctionne pas. Super… Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa échapper un sanglot. Rien ne fonctionnait comme elle voulait ! La Gryffondor se coucha, la vue brouillée par les larmes de désespoir et de colère qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Les journées s'ensuivirent, toutes les mêmes, toujours plus logues les unes que les autres. Hermione arriva à la fin de ses provisions. C'est le cœur gros qu'elle se fabriqua une sorte de pieu et un arc grossier. Elle abattit son premier animal. Une belle biche. Hermione fit une énorme prière à Dieu avant de commencer à manger. La viande était tendre et friande, et le jus giclait dans la bouche. Elle n'avait plus mangé de bonne viande depuis des lustres. Heureusement qu'elle avait apporté une bonne dose d'allumettes car sinon, elle aurait dû manger sa viande crue. Beurk !

Mais tout ceci ne faisait pas s'enlever la barrière transparente, et Hermione avait les nerfs à vif. Elle s'énervait sur tout ce qui lui passait devant le nez et en avait ras-le-bol de ces odeurs de sapin, de terre, de nature, et de parfum d'homme. Et donner des coups de pieds dans cette muraille ne changeait rien… Attendez ?! De parfum d'homme ? Hermione snifa l'air une seconde fois pour se rendre compte que, oui, un parfum d'homme flottait, bien en évidence dans les airs, et semblait se rapprocher. La jeune fille, devenue aussi agile qu'un écureuil, grimpa haut dans un arbre à la vitesse lumière et attendit de le voir apparaître, ses cheveux échappés de sa tresse voletant autours d'elle, entamant un ballet au rythme effréné du vent. Soudain, elle se figea, tous sens en alerte. Il arrivait en sifflotant, l'air guilleret. La Gryffondor plissa les yeux et distingua des cheveux. Blonds, presque blancs… Hermione étouffa un cri et tomba de sa branche.

 ** _Et voilà ! Je sais que je suis sadique, mais vous pouvez me le redire si vous voulez ! Je suis assez perplexe quand au contenu de ce chapitre, alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, si c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, etc… Et aussi, dites-moi tout sur l'apparition de Drago ! Trop tardive, pas assez ? Je veux TOUT savoir !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	3. Nous aimons vivre ensemble !

**_Salut à vous, chers lecteurs ! Alors comme je suis sympa, je ne vous fait pas trop mariner… Mais avant, un petit merci à mes trois reviewer :_**

 **ItsReyCobain :** _Merci ! Ca fait chaud au cœur quand certaine personnes mettent des reviews dès le prologue ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aies lu le chapitre 1 !_

 **guitaresolitaire _:_** _Merci pour a review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Tu voulais une suite ? Elle est là !_

 **Maxine3482 :** _Déjà, merci merci ! Et ouais sinon Hermione serait devenue folle donc il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne et lui fasse penser à autre chose ! Et, si tu veux savoir s'ils vont s'entre tuer, ben… tu as la suite ici ! Et puis, je vais faire une happy end donc logiquement je les ferait pas mourir ce serait bête… ;)_

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Nous aimons vivre ensemble !_

 _Soudain, elle se figea, tous sens en alerte. Il arrivait en sifflotant, l'air guilleret. La Gryffondor plissa les yeux et distingua des cheveux. Blonds, presque blancs… Hermione étouffa un cri et tomba de sa branche._

Elle se sentit voler quelques secondes, puis elle réfléchit. Elle était en train de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut, et elle tombait sur Malefoy. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Elle agita les bras et attrapa quelque chose. Une branche, semblait-il… Hermione baissa les yeux et lâcha un soupir de soulagement : à un mètre de ses pieds évoluait un blondinet qu'elle connaissait mieux que bien… Lorsque celui-ci l'eut bien dépassée, Hermione se laissa tomber. Elle atterrit les fesses sur le sol, mais se releva d'un bond et fit un détour pour arriver à côté du blond. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.

\- Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Comment tu es entré Malefoy ? Comment t'as fais pour entrer ?!

\- Putain mais t'es conne ou t'es conne Granger ? Comment je suis entré dans la forêt ? En marchant ! Tu sais… Marcher, mettre un pied devant l'autre… Mais non, c'est beaucoup trop subtil pour toi Miss-je-sais-tout, non ?

Agacée, Hermione se releva, libérant Drago qui s'épousseta d'un air distrait.

\- D'accord Malefoy ! Alors vas-, marche !

La jeune fille le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'était fait envoyer par terre par le champ de force. Drago se le prit en plein dans la figure, fit un salto dans les airs lorsque la muraille le repoussa, et atterrit le nez dans la poussière. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire. Elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains et le son cristallin qui s'échappait de ses lèvres fit chavirer le cœur de Drago pendant environ… cinq ou six secondes. Il se releva et observa Hermione. Elle portait un débardeur noir moulant et un short ni trop court, ni trop long. Des bottes en cuir souple lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux, et elle portait sur l'épaule une sorte de gibecière, un arc qu'elle semblait avoir fabriquée elle-même, et des flèches tout aussi grossières. Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur la poitrine de la Gryffondor, et remonta vers son cou blanc, qui lui donnait envie de le manger de baisers. Il détailla chaque parcelle de son visage sans imperfections. Son petit nez très mignon, ses magnifiques yeux noisette aux reflets ambre qui le regardaient sans comprendre, en enfin, ses lèvres roses, qui semblaient douces comme de la soie, et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Ses cheveux touffus étaient rassemblés en une tresse qui semblait dater. En effet, plusieurs mèches s'échappaient de la tresse, ce qui donnait à Hermione un air rebelle. Oui, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, Drago éprouvait du désir pour Hermione. Elle le faisait la désirer encore plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré une femme. Et il la détestait pour ça… Il s'avait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir, dans tous les sens du terme. Alors comme il ne pouvait pas se l'approprier, il la détestait. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était seulement un désir incontrôlable qui le faisait souffrir, moralement dans le cerveau, et physiquement dans une zone un peu plus au sud…

De son côté, Hermione se demandait ce que pensaient ces yeux gris, bleu, gris orage, fixés sur elle depuis un bon bout de temps. Gênée, ce fut elle qui brisa la glace :

\- La muraille invisible forme un dôme d'un kilomètre et quelques de diamètre. A l'intérieur, on trouve une rivière et du gibier à volonté. Je suis ici depuis une semaine et je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de sortir. Au départ je suis venue faire une randonnée. Tu es venu pour quoi toi ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je te vois mal faire une petite promenade digestive dans une forêt moldue…

\- J'ai fait une fugue. Seulement, j'ai voulu transplaner dans une des forêts de sorciers que je connais, mais ça m'as envoyé ici, je sais pas pourquoi… Après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal alors…

\- Pourquoi as-tu fugué ?

\- C'est une longue histoire… Mon père me forçait à lire des livres moldus comme « Les péripéties palpitantes de Blanche Neige et les sept nains », ou « Larousse collège »…

Hermione repartit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle lui montra sa tente, lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur la forêt (L'auteure vous laisse imaginer la réaction de Drago quand Hermione lui appris que la magie ne fonctionnait pas), et lui proposa de vivre ensemble et de faire une trêve.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione banda son arc. Ses pieds marchant rapidement et silencieusement, elle évoluait comme une ombre dans la forêt. De temps à autres, elle lançait un caillou ou autre projectile devant elle pour voir si elle ne fonçait pas dans la muraille. Soudain, un long sifflement retentit, suivi d'un autre très sec. Hermione tourna à droite, et aperçu un couple de faisans. Elle visa, et en quelques secondes, avait tués les deux pauvres bêtes. Assez fière, elle leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux orageux légèrement voilés, stupéfaits. La jeune fille avait toujours été forte au tir à l'arc. Elle remplit sa gibecière et se dirigea vers le campement, suivie par Drago qui sautait d'arbre en arbre. Hermione pluma les oiseaux, les vida, et les mit à la broche, tandis que Drago allumait un feu. La biche ayant été finie hier, ils avaient dû chasser autre chose. Les deux jeunes gens se régalèrent en silence. L'après-midi, la Gryffondor proposa de faire le ménage dans la tente. En effet, depuis l'arrivée de Drago, bordélique au plus haut point, la tente était sens dessus dessous, et Hermione, on ne peut plus maniaque, avait décrété que c'était assez. En gros, les deux ne faisaient pas bon ensemble… Evidemment, le Serpentard refusa catégoriquement de l'aider. Il étala toute une tirade comme quoi il était un Malefoy et qu'il n'allait pas perdre sa dignité à balayer un endroit et qu'il n'était pas un elfe de maison. Hermione lui répondit sèchement qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre sa dignité s'il n'en avait déjà pas, et que c'était sûr qu'il n'était pas un elfe de maison car ceux-ci avaient au moins un cœur. Elle avait l'air tellement furieuse que le jeune homme s'empara du balais, et, en essayant de rester fier, commença à nettoyer la tente. Il rouspéta contre ce stupide dôme qui l'emprisonnait avec une tarée mentale et insulta sa baguette qui ne voulait pas fonctionner. La jeune fille, qui rangeait les affaires, fit un commentaire sur l'endroit où il pouvait se mettre sa baguette, ce que Drago entendit très nettement. Il explosa d'un coup, lui criant qu'elle le faisait se transformer en petit ange rose tout nu alors qu'il était censé être l'inverse. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa besogne. Drago lui donna un coup de balais dans les côtes, si fort qu'Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse s'énerver pour une broutille pareille !

\- Ecoute-moi bien Granger ! Il va falloir t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs et à ne pas leur faire faire tout le sale boulot !

\- Oh j'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi Malefoy ! cracha la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.

\- On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy ! Je te préviens que si tu continues, je vais aller voir mon père et il va te traîner en justice ! Il en est bien capable, tu sais ?

\- Oh oui ! Je suis sûre qu'après ta fugue très intelligente il t'accueillera avec plaisir à la maison. Je le vois bien les bras ouverts en disant « Mon fils ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas de m'avoir désobéi et d'avoir fait faire une crise cardiaque à ta mère ! ». Ce serait un peu trop facile Malefoy !

\- Si mon père ne veut pas, je te trainerais en justice tout seul ! Et après je t'étranglerais et je te collerais toutes les baffes que j'ai toujours rêvé de te donner !

\- Ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? De toute manière, tu n'es qu'un crétin capable seulement de parler… Lorsqu'il faut agir, tu te cache dans l'ombre de ton père ! Tu es arrogant, faible ! Un salopard !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait renverser le vase.

Drago se saisit d'un couteau qui, on ne sait comment, s'était retrouvé sur la table à ses côtés. Il le lança. Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, observa la lame foncer sur elle en tournoyant. Mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle attendit fièrement que le couteau aille couper le fil qui la tenait sur terre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Assises confortablement sur un nuage, les âmes de Dumbledore et de Voldemort regardaient à la télévision ce qui se passait dans la forêt de Seraphin. Jusqu'à maintenant, elles avaient déclaré que les deux jeunes gens ne se débrouillaient pas si mal. Mais là, elles avaient sortit le pop-corn et les lunettes 3D, car ce qui venait promettait d'être intéressant… Eh oui, c'étaient elles qui avaient fait transplaner Drago dans la mauvaise forêt, qui avaient créé la barrière transparente, et qui dirigeaient tout. Et elles seules connaissaient le moyen de sortir de là. En choisissant leurs deux chouchous, elles voulaient juste s'amuser un peu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago et Hermione qui étaient sur le point de s'entre tuer…

 ** _Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour votre lecture… Qu'avez-vous pensé des premiers dialogues de l'histoire, de la dispute, du passage du couteau ? Avez-vous envie de savoir la suite ? Dites-moi tout, je suis ouverte !_**

 ** _J_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	4. Lorsque tout va mal

**_Bonjour chers lecteurs. Oui, j'ai mis du temps à poster, non, je n'avais pas d'inspiration… Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai fais un grand tableau de la fiction, donc c'est tout sur feuille et… vous vous en fichez royalement. Donc, au lieu d'utiliser encore plus d'encre qu'il n'en faut, même si c'est, je crois, déjà fait, je tiens à vous remercier. Ah oui ! Sachez que j'écris en ce moment une autre fiction « Rouge Rubis ». N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ! )_**

 **keep calm and love Hermione :** _Déjà merci pour ta review. Ensuite la suite, la voilà. Alors tu dis que tu as ta petite idée (entre nous, on se demande pourquoi…) sur la façon de sortir ? Vas-y, je t'écoute ! En attendant, bonne lecture !_

 **Lalalsp** ** _:_** _Merci merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour répondre à ta question, la magie ne fonctionne pas dans le dôme, donc Hermione doit se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle a, c'est-à dire absolument rien ! En espérant que tu aimeras la suite et que tu continueras à lire et à reviwer !_

 ** _Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici le…_**

 **Chapitre 3 :** _Lorsque tout va mal_

 _Drago se saisit d'un couteau qui, on ne sait comment, s'était retrouvé sur la table à ses côtés. Il le lança. Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, observa la lame foncer sur elle en tournoyant. Mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle attendit fièrement que le couteau aille couper le fil qui la tenait sur terre._

Hermione ressentit une vive douleur, comme une brulure, lorsque la lame argentée vint se ficher dans la toile de tente en entaillant sa gorge, sur le côté gauche. Elle porta précautionneusement une main vers la blessure, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Oui, elle avait eu peur. Très peur. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son « agresseur », et le découvrit, les yeux écarquillés, haletant, toujours dans la position dans laquelle il avait lancé le couteau, la fixant avec un air perdu. Son regard passait du couteau planté dans la toile de tente à la blessure d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de lui, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Drago reculait d'un pas précipité. Il semblait désorienté, fou. Oui, il était fou.

-Malefoy, murmura Hermione. Malefoy… Ca va ?

-Tu… tu me demandes si ça va ? C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! J'ai failli te tuer ! Je suis horrible !

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

Hermione se précipita à l'entrée de la tente, mais il avait déjà disparu. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec cette fichue barrière. La Gryffondor se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit et réfléchit. C'était si illogique ! C'est elle qui devrait lui en vouloir ! Mais elle n'y parvenait pas ! Il avait semblé si perdu, il avait l'air de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son acte…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago courut jusqu'à perdre la tente de vue. Il s'agenouilla au bord du ruisseau, plongea ses mains moites dedans et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Perdait-il à ce point le contrôle lorsqu'il était en colère ? Rien que de voir la blessure d'Hermione dans sa tête lui donnait envie de vomir. Après tout, la jeune fille avait eu raison… Il n'était qu'un beau parleur, incapable d'assumer ses actes. Mais que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Il chassait avec Hermione, il faisait le ménage, il éprouvait du remord pour l'avoir blessée… Mais elle l'avait cherché ! Drago revêtit son masque d'impassibilité, son esprit envahit par une chaleur nouvelle : la colère, l'envie de blesser encore plus.

Il retourna d'un bon pas à la tente, pour trouver une Hermione en train de dormir paisiblement, un gros pansement au cou. Elle paraissait calme. Trop calme… Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il la saisit violement par les cheveux, et la lança contre le sol. Le bruit du choc lui fit afficher un sourire carnassier. Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur et d'incompréhension, et se releva avec difficulté. La jeune fille déglutit lorsqu'elle vit Drago devant elle, une aura mystérieuse s'échappant de son corps. Son sourire sadique lui faisait peur, et elle recula vivement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait, le Serpentard avançait, et le dos de la lionne finit par rencontrer le mur. Elle sursauta, puis regarda Drago dans les yeux. Un voile recouvrait ses pupilles, il semblait possédé.

-Malefoy… Tu es toi ?

-Te voir dans cette position de faiblesse me ravit Granger. Tu fais moins la fière sans magie !

Sa voix était lente et monocorde. Impossible. Il n'était pas dans son état normal… Hermione le regardait s'approcher, ne sachant que faire devant ce Drago étrange.

Nous allons éclaircir ce mystère. En ce moment même, Drago est contrôlé par l'âme de Voldemort, qui s'amuse beaucoup à le faire changer de caractère comme il changerait de chemise, ce qui explique les sautes d'humeurs brutales de notre Serpentard préféré. Maintenant que vous savez tout, revenons à nos moutons…

Drago saisit violement les poignets d'Hermione, et tira dessus si fort qu'elle tomba par terre. Il appuya sa main sur le haut de son dos, la forçant à tenir dans cette position inconfortable. La jeune fille réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne se déconcentra pas quand Drago lui donna une gifle magistrale, et qu'il lui remontait le débardeur pour la frapper sur le dos. Cependant, lorsque le coup arriva et qu'elle s'effondra lamentablement au sol, les larmes aux yeux, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

-Drago… S'il te plaît…

Le jeune homme sembla dans un autre monde pendant quelques secondes, puis il secoua la tête. Ses yeux se dévoilèrent, et son esprit reprit sa liberté. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Hermione couchée à ses pieds, plusieurs hématomes sur le dos, le débardeur relevé, les joues rouges et humides, et à moitié consciente ? Etait-ce lui qui avait fait ça ?

Il passa ses pains sous le corps de la jeune fille, la porta, et la déposa sur son lit. Il alla farfouiller dans la trousse à pharmacie et trouva de l'arnica. Il en avait déjà entendu parler, et savait à peu près l'utiliser. Drago déposa une noix de crème sur ses doigts, et entreprit d'en appliquer sur les plaies de la jeune fille. D'abord sur le dos. Sa peau à vif était chaude, mais extraordinairement douce. Il la massa longuement, passant et repassant ses mains sur le dos de la Gryffondor, se faisant violence pour ne pas les laisser glisser un peu trop bas ou un peu trop sur les côtés. Lorsqu'il arriva à son visage, il su directement que ça n'allait pas être chose facile. Comment résister à embrasser cette douce créature blessée et endormie, gémissant dans son sommeil lorsque ses mains passaient sur sa peau ? Drago effleura délicatement la pommette de la jeune fille et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il remarqua alors une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure de son ennemie et désespéra quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir guérir ses lèvres. Jamais il ne pourrait se retenir… C'est donc prudemment qu'il massa la joue droite d'Hermione, puis la gauche, puis le front, le nez… Sa peau était lisse et il mourrait d'envie de la picorer de petits baisers. Il s'écarta légèrement pour saisir une pommade pour les lèvres, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il passa son doigt dans la pommade, puis il vint effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles étaient incroyablement douces ! Il appuya un peu plus, et passa de la crème un peu partout sur ses lèvres, assez nerveusement. Drago se releva vite pour aller se laver les mains, puis revint aux côté de la blessée. Il lui caressa la joue, passa son pouce sur ses lèvres roses. Après tout, elle dormait. Il en était sûr puisqu'elle ne rougissait pas. Il appuya son pouce contre ses lèvres, et le passa dans la bouche de la jeune fille, allant taquiner sa langue, mais pas trop pour ne pas la réveiller. Le Serpentard sortit son doigt de la bouche d'Hermione, et le plongea dans la sienne. Mauvaise idée. Maintenant, il avait encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Mais, qu'en saurait-elle ? Elle dormait. Il se baissa, l'embrassa doucement, passant juste ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor, la langue venait les titiller. Puis, sa bouche se dirigea vers la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione, qu'il embrassa longuement, avant de se diriger vers sa mâchoire, son cou, traçant un chemin avec le bout de sa langue. Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de choses. Il aurait bien embrassé tout le visage d'Hermione, mais celle-ci bougea dans son sommeil. Drago imagina la réaction d'Hermione si elle le voyait appuyé, les mains de parts et d'autres de sa tête en train de fourrager dans ses cheveux au parfum suave. Non merci. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle crise d'une lionne aux joues rouges. Il sortit donc de la tente, se léchant les lèvres d'un air guilleret. Peut-être que ce dôme n'était pas aussi mal que ça après tout…

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout la fin ! Lol ! Non, sérieusement, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier moment Dramione ? J'attends vos reviews !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	5. Explication de la chose

**_Salut les amis ! Rien à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je ne savais pas quoi écrire… Enfin bon… Après maintes et maintes recherches, je suis parvenue à quelques idées pas mal…_**

 ** _Wizzy :_** _Merci pour cette review assez longue ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Personnellement, je ne pensais pas avoir été drôle en écrivant cela, mais puisque tu les penses, alors tant mieux ! Pour ma défense, je voulais vraiment montrer que Voldy était toujours un peu sadique au fond de lui, alors voilà… Mais rassure-toi, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura encore de scènes comme ça… Enfin… Bref ! Voilà ta suite, et encore merci !_

 ** _Chapitre 4 :_** _Explication de la chose_

Elle était dans un univers magnifique, tout de douceur et de beauté. Le soleil parcourait sa peau de façon particulièrement agréable, et Hermione soupirait d'aise. Allongée dans ce qui semblait être de l'air, elle profitait de cet instant de félicité paisible. Pourtant, le moment du réveil devait avoir lieu, hélas. La jeune fille gigota, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, révélant sans magnifiques pupilles noisette. Elle se frotta les yeux, et écarta des cheveux de devant son visage. Hermione avait l'impression étrange de ressurgir dans ce monde alors qu'elle était censée l'avoir quitté. Alors elle se souvint. Drago, avec cette expression bizarre, qui la frappait, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Elle qui s'écroulait sous la douleur, puis… rien. Lentement, Hermione se leva, réveillant quelques muscles douloureux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et se déshabilla, s'apprêtant à découvrir des hématomes horribles. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'incident. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, pourtant… Ne comprenant rien du tout, elle entra dans la douche. Quel bonheur de sentir ce liquide chaud glisser sur sa peau, d'être enveloppée dans l'odeur suave de son gel douche aux fleurs d'abricotier ! Elle ne voulait plus partir…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago était assis dehors à la lumière du soleil, lisant un livre d'Hermione. Hermione, sa petite protégée… Hermione, qui lui faisait tant ressentir de choses sans le vouloir… Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit clair de l'eau qui coule, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se leva. Enfin, après deux jours, elle était réveillée. Deux horribles jours qu'il avait passé à la contempler et, parfois, à l'embrasser. Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et s'appuya sur le mur en face de la porte, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Ainsi, lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la pièce, elle découvrit un blondinet aux airs d'ange devant elle. Après ce dont elle s'était souvenue, ce fut instinctivement qu'elle amorça un mouvement de recul. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, il lui attrapa le poignet, la retenant. Après ce contact, elle se raidit subitement, baissant les yeux sur le sol. Quand il vit ce geste, Drago ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. Maintenant, elle avait peur de lui. Doucement, il plaça un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille, qui du se confronter à cet océan gris orage.

-Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il.

Mais Hermione baissait les pupilles du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Drago poussa un soupir. Qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Cependant, lorsqu'il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle se mit à faire tant d'efforts pour se dégager qu'il dut la serrer contre lui, puis la plaquer contre le mur en lui tenant les poignets d'une main, l'autre appuyée sur son ventre plat. Hermione avait beau se débattre, elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Folle de rage, elle poussa un gémissement de colère. Drago posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et chuchota :

-Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. Là, elle se calma, et il pu la relâcher. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Hermione demanda d'une voix tremblotante :

-Alors ? Que s'est-t-il exactement passé ?

-Eh bien… Après t'avoir lancé le couteau, ce dont je suis désolé, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de remords, et j'ai couru vers le ruisseau pour réfléchir à tout ça. Mais, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… Mon esprit avait l'air… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… Je… Je changeais d'humeur toutes les trois secondes, comme si… comme si je n'étais pas moi ! Enfin bref. Après, je suis rentré, et j'étais furieux contre toi pour une raison inconnue. Je t'ai… réveillée et… frappée… Mais, enfin… Tu as murmuré mon nom… mon prénom en fait, d'une voix si innocente que ça m'a fait comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je t'ai mise dans ton lit, et je t'ai… soignée.

Il omis volontairement de raconter qu'il l'avait un peu embrassée. Après tout, ce n'était que du détail…

-Je vois… murmura Hermione.

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, les effleura, et dit d'un air Lovegoodesque :

-J'ai pourtant senti… non, c'est pas important…

Drago crispa la mâchoire d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. Elle se rappelait que quelque chose avait touché ses lèvres. Pitié qu'elle ne retrouve pas tout de suite sa mémoire, voire jamais !

Soudain, un grand bruit les fit sursauter tous les deux. Comme si quelque chose s'était écroulé dans la forêt. Ils se précipitèrent hors de la tente. Le soleil avait disparu. De gros nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel, et une tension électrique régnait dans les airs. Hermione frissonna quand une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent en même temps d'un arbre, et Drago dégluti. Brusquement, une nuée blanche apparu devant eux. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient mieux que bien, pour l'avoir entendue durant six longues années, mais qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais entendre, déclara :

-Voilà venu le moment de tout vous expliquer, mes chers enfants. Vous êtes perplexes, vous vous posez des questions, et vous avez bien raison. Si vous êtes ici, c'est par ma faute, et celle d'un ami. Si vous êtes enfermés, c'est aussi de notre faute… Mais, je vais laisser mon ami vous décrire la situation.

Une autre voix s'éleva, et la Gryffondor cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. De son côté, le jeune homme sursauta violement, et tout son corps se tendit quand cette voix parla.

-Nous avons fait un jeu. Vous étiez, et êtes toujours, les pions de ce jeu. Nous pouvons vous contrôler comme bon nous semble, nous, les âmes des deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ! Mon cher Drago, c'est moi qui envahissais ton esprit lorsque tu changeais de caractère aussi rapidement. Ma chère petite Sang-de-Bourbe… aïe Dumby ! Bon d'accord. Ma chère petite _Granger,_ c'est moi qui ai ait venir ton compagnon d'infortune ici. Pour sortir, vous n'avez qu'une solution. Tant que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvée, vous resterez ici… Ah oui ! Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes là ensemble. Pour ce qui est de votre cas, Miss Granger, on ne compte plus… Bonne chance !

La pluie commença à tomber. Les gouttes fraiches s'écrasaient sur les joues des deux jeunes gens, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Hermione sentait ses larmes de désespoir se mêler aux goutes de pluie qui glissaient sur sa peau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui n'en menait pas large. Il serrait les poings, crispait la mâchoire si fort que ses joues tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Soudainement, aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, le soleil réapparut, les oiseaux se remirent à chanter, la pluie cessa. Le Serpentard regarda Hermione. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougis, sa lèvre inférieure était toute gonflée tellement elle la mordait, et elle tremblait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle grelottait de froid. Pour la première fois de la journée, il remarqua qu'elle portait seulement une serviette entourée autours de son corps, et qu'elle était maintenant toute trempée.

-Putain Granger t'es dingue de sortir en serviette ! Mais rentre dans la tente bordel !

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, surprise du ton qu'il employait. Serait-il… inquiet ? Lorsqu'elle éternua, il la saisi par la taille, la balança par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates, et la porta sans ménagement jusque devant la cheminée, qui alluma difficilement à cause des allumettes, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien. Il plaça la jeune fille devant le feu, alla chercher sa robe de chambre, et la posa sur les épaules de sa protégée qui lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Pourquoi, d'un seul coup, faisait-il preuve d'autant de douceur à son égard ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement car elle était particulièrement faible en ce moment…

Tandis qu'Hermione se lovait sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée flamboyante, Drago attrapa sa baguette du bout des doigts. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir à ce stupide morceau de bois ! Rageur, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'elle avait craché de petites étincelles argentées lorsqu'elle avait atterrit par terre ! Lentement, il la saisit de nouveau, la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins, et un frisson le parcouru tout entier. Serait-ce possible ? Il lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_ informulé sur une chaussure qui traînait sur le sol, et celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs.

-Granger, déclara-t-il, je crois avoir une bonne nouvelle.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna et manqua de tomber de son siège lorsqu'elle vit la chaussure flotter dans les airs, comme par magie. Elle courut jusqu'à sa baguette et, entre deux reniflements, lança un _Reducto_ à une plume égarée, qui se transforma en poussière. La jeune fille étouffa une exclamation de surprise et de joie, et demanda :

-Tu crois que nous pourrions envoyer un Patronus à nos amis pour les prévenir ?

-A toi d'essayer…

Hermione murmura l'incantation, et eu le bonheur de voir une loutre argentée apparaître devant elle.

-Va voir Harry et Luna, ainsi que la famille Weasley, et préviens-les que je vais bien, mais que je suis enfermée dans une forêt avec Malefoy, s'il te plaît.

La loutre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'enfuit sans un bruit.

-Parkinson et Zabini sont en vacances avec les Weasley. Je suppose, que, enfin… tu ne veux pas envoyer un Patronus à tes parents après ta fugue…

-Tu supposes bien Granger.

Tous deux s'installèrent pour lire. Ils pouvaient utiliser la magie de nouveau, ils pouvaient prévenir leurs proches, tout était mieux…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tu crois que nous avons bien fait de faire marcher la magie dans le dôme ? demanda l'âme de Dumbledore à son partenaire de complot.

-Mais oui… Il serait temps qu'ils puissent sortir. La rentrée est dans deux semaines… En bon ancien directeur, tu dois désirer qu'ils y soient ? Et puis ta Granger risquerait se suicider si elle ne peut pas y aller, et toit et moi savons que ce n'est pas notre but.

-Tu me surprends, Tom, tu deviens intelligent.

-Merci Albus.

-De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? demanda une autre âme qui avait entendu leurs cachoteries. Pourquoi vous parlez de Drago et de Granger ?

-Va te recoucher Severus, dit l'âme de Dumbledore, tu avais qu'à venir quand on te l'a proposé. Maintenant, c'est trop tard…

-Ouais, retourne à ta fuite contre le shampoing, sale traître, ricana l'âme de Voldemort.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je rate une occasion de faire souffrir une amie de Potter, et ça me désole beaucoup… Et toi Jedusor, sache que je ne suis qu'une âme et que, par conséquent, je ne puis avoir de cheveux.

-Merci de ces commentaires Severus, mais maintenant, veuillez nous laisser tranquilles. Merci.

L'âme de Rogue s'en alla donc plus loin, après avoir jeté un éclair sur Voldemort qui l'évita sans peine et ricana. Comme quoi, les âmes aussi sont encore des gamins dans leurs têtes, même si elles sont mortes…

 ** _Fin du chapitre ! Alors, comment c'était ? Bien, pas bien, nul ? S'il vous plaît, reviewez ! Sinon, j'écris en ce moment une autre fic' nommée « Rouge rubis », et j'ai aussi posté une OS : « Cap ou pas cap ? ». Allez y jeter un coup d'œil !_**

 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	6. Les ennuis commencent

**_Bonjooouuur tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente parce que dedans, on se rend vraiment compte du danger qu'ils peuvent courir… Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et je vous présente le :_**

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_** _Les ennuis commencent_

Plic, ploc…

Hermione était redevenue une petite fille de sept ans. Elle jouait sous la pluie comme elle l'avait toujours aimé, sautait dans les flaques d'eau, dansait au milieu de toute cette humidité.

Plic, ploc…

Le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur le trottoir la rendait heureuse, elle adorait cette douce mélodie, mélange de légèreté et de grâce.

Plic, ploc…

Elle était tellement joyeuse, tellement bien dans l'étreinte rassurante qui le donnait la pluie. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que la bise la prenait dans ses bras, et elle s'y sentait à sa place. En fait… elle sentait presque les mains du zéphyr se balader sur son dos, sur son ventre. Elle les sentait un peu trop à son goût…

Plic, ploc…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, la pluie tombait, et les gouttes d'eau rebondissaient sur la toile de tente en une mélodieuse chanson. Mais ce qui gênait le plus la jeune fille, c'était le torse musclé et chaud qui se collait contre _son_ dos, et les grandes mains aux longs doigts fins qui lui caressaient la peau comme l'aile d'un papillon le ferait. L'une des mains se vissa autour de _sa_ taille, tandis que l'autre fouillait dans _sa_ chevelure. La Gryffondor sentit ses joues brûler lorsque les mains effleurèrent _sa_ poitrine en une caresse particulièrement professionnelle. Elle pensa atteindre les pics de la rougeur quand les mains passèrent sous le t-shirt long qui lui servait de pyjama, et frôlaient avec une douceur déconcertante _ses_ hanches. Là, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, et se prépara à engeuler la seule personne qui était là avec elle, c'est-à-dire…

-Malefoy ! hurla Hermione.

-Bonjour Granger, susurra le jeune homme dans le creux de son oreille.

-Malefoy sors de mon lit _immédiatement_!

-Ca te dérangerai si je te confiais que j'avais dormi collé contre toi toute la nuit ? chuchota-t-il.

-Malefoy…

La jeune fille se retourna, et tomba face à face avec le Serpentard, qui la contemplait avec un sourire en coin. Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leurs visages.

-Oui Granger ?

Son souffle chaud atteint le visage d'Hermione, qui se raidit. Drago profita du mutisme et de l'immobilité de sa presque-plus-ennemie pour remonter ses mains sur les épaules de la Gryffondor, avant de plonger sur son cou qu'il commença à embrasser, à mordiller, à suçoter. Celle-ci avait perdu la définition du verbe « bouger ». Elle voulait le repousser, partir loin, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. De toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien. La jeune fille leva tout de même un bras pour pousser le torse de Drago, mais celui-ci le bloqua de sa main libre. Il s'aida de l'autre pour faire pivoter Hermione et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il attrapa ses poignets, et les serra dans une main au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Drago reprit sa besogne où il l'avait arrêtée, c'est-à-dire dans le cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci arrêta d'essayer de se débattre. « A quoi bon, pensa-t-elle, il est plus fort que moi… ». Elle ne bougea cependant pas, se contentant d'espérer que cela allait passer vite. Après tout, des bisous dans le cou, c'est pas si dramatique… Hermione changea tout de suite de pensée quand elle sentit les lèvres du Serpentard remonter contre sa gorge, tracer un chemin jusqu'à sa mâchoire, à qui il réserva la même torture qu'à son cou.

-Malefoy… prévint Hermione.

-J'adore quand tu cries mon nom, Granger.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais se reprit bien vite. Son ennemi (NDA : oui, elle ne le considère pas encore comme plus, alors que Drago... Chut ! Je me tais !) l'embrassait partout sur le visage ! En effet, le dénommé « ennemi » s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il adorait voir les mimiques différentes se succéder sur le visage d'Hermione. Et puis… sa peau était si douce et sentait si bon ! Il se demanda comment il avait pu y résister pendant autant de temps… Qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Du moins, il l'espérait… Estimant qu'il était trop tôt pour embrasser la Gryffondor semblable à une statue, ou à une poupée de chiffon, ça dépend de l'angle de vue, sur les lèvres, il commença à aller titiller le lobe de son oreille qu'il lécha consciencieusement avant de redescendre pour embrasser et suçoter ses épaules. Pour ce faire, il dut baisser un peu les manches de son t-shirt, commençant à laisser apparaître la base de sa poitrine, et la jeune fille frissonna. Drago souri, et remonta vers ses lèvres. Ayant deviné ses intentions, Hermione déclara en gigotant :

-Malefoy, arrê…

Le jeune homme noya sa phrase dans un baiser langoureux. Il mordilla les lèvres d'Hermione qui se débattait sans grand succès, puis sa langue vint titiller les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui, résolue, lui barra l'accès. Frustré, le jeune homme passa sa main sur le sein droit d'Hermione par-dessus son t-shirt, et celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Bien joué, Drago », pensa le jeune homme. Il entama alors un ballet enflammé avec la langue d'Hermione qui ne savait que faire. Le Serpentard commença à relever le t-shirt de la jeune fille qui se débattit franchement. Elle mordit la langue de Drago qui lâcha la pression sur ses poignets, le repoussa de toutes ses forces, et sauta au pied du lit avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Drago la contempla. Elle était si belle, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en bataille, l'air en colère. Il lui lança un coup d'œil narquois et déclara d'une voix moqueuse :

-J'ai adoré ce second baiser avec toi Granger…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago parla avant elle :

-Eh oui second, mais t'as qu'à pas être si attirante, voilà !

Hermione resta bouche bée pendant cinq minutes. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il la trouvait attirante ?

-Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, railla le Serpentard.

La jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit quelques vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains. Avant de fermer la porte, elle dit :

-Très drôle Malefoy…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les deux jeunes gens mangeaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans une atmosphère étrange. En effet, Hermione en voulait toujours à Drago pour ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, et lui faisait donc résolument la tête, et Drago s'amusait bien de sa réaction…

-Ah, Grangie chérie ! Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ce cinéma de petite prude vierge… Je sais très bien que tu l'as déjà fais au moins une fois.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et retourna à son assiette, tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire. Soudain, Hermione se tendit. Elle snifa l'air, et demanda, la voix étranglée :

-Malefoy ? Tu sens pas comme une odeur… de cramé ?

Drago renifla l'air à son tour, et conclu que la Gryffondor avait, comme toujours, bel et bien raison.

-Merde, déclara-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond, suivi aussitôt par Hermione qui allait déjà chercher sa baguette. Drago fit de même, et ils sortirent tous deux de la tente, avant de s'arrêter net. Devant eux, un énorme mur de flammes dansait dans la forêt au milieu des arbres calcinés et des cadavres de bêtes sauvages. Dans le ciel, les oiseaux s'enfuyaient en chantant furieusement.

-Maman… murmura Hermione.

Ce fut Drago qui réagi le plus vite. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille pétrifiée, et se mit à courir. Hermione regarda en arrière sa chère et tendre tente prendre feu avec toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur. Cette vision lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et elle s'écria :

-Aguamenti !

Une langue d'eau jaillit de sa baguette. Tous deux regardèrent avec espoir l'eau se diriger vers l'incendie, mais écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils la virent s'évaporer.

-MERDE ! jura Drago une nouvelle fois.

Ils se remirent à courir, suffocant dans la forêt au milieu des cendres et de la fumée qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil. Tous deux haletaient. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de survivre. Ils étaient enfermés, ils parviendraient bientôt devant la muraille, qui les rejetterait vers le côté brûlé. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Drago sembla parvenir à la même conclusion en même temps. Exténuée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol mousseux de la dernière partie intacte du dôme. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc, et Drago fit de même. Tous deux se distinguaient à peine à cause de la fumée noire. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à remplir ses poumons. Elle partit dans une quinte de toux infinie, tandis que Drago la regardait. Tout était fini. « Voici comment moururent courageusement Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy », pensa-t-il. Nous sommes fichus. Lui aussi commença à tousser…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tom ! cria l'âme de Dumbledore. On avait dit que l'on n'intervenait pas !

-Désolé… s'excusa son compagnon. C'était trop tentant…

-Mais bon sang ils sont en train de mourir !

-Oui, mais si l'un des deux est assez intelligents, il n'a qu'à sortir trois mots et c'est fini…

-Tom !

-Désolé, mais c'est obligé. On se fait une partie d'échecs ?

-Va pour une partie d'échecs ! Mais laisse la télé allumée, je veux voir comment ils s'en sortent avec ton incendie…

-D'accord !

 ** _Fini ! Je suis sadique hein ? Dites que je suis sadique ! ]-D En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Une pitite review ? S'il vous plaît… je l'ai méritée nan ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	7. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte

**_Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui est une sorte de passage entre deux péripéties et… Non mais je vais pas tout vous dire ! Chut moi ! Bref ! Maintenant, réponse aux reviews !_**

 ** _Wizzy :_** _Ben, c'est normal que j'aie répondu à ta review ! Faut remercier après tout ! Pour le terme « lovegoodesque », il n'y a pas de doits d'auteur, va en paix ! Mdr je crois que je m'y crois un peu trop… Je suis contente que t'ai rigolé, et c'est vrai que c'est dommage mais il faut faire avancer l'histoire ! En fait, pour Hunger Games, sache que c'est mon deuxième livre préféré. Je les ai lus plein de fois chacun et peut-être que, sans le faire exprès promis-juré, j'aurais fait se ressembler certaines choses. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Bref ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et que ça te plaira, bisous !_

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Merci du fond du cœur ! J'adore tes reviews, elles sont si… positives ! Alors oui, il va leur arriver des bonnes choses, mais pas que… Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

 ** _Chapitre 6 :_** Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte

Hermione avait l'impression angoissante qu'elle crachait ses poumons. Elle toussait, toussait, toussait encore ! La fumée noire lui piquait les yeux et des larmes roulaient le long de son visage couvert de suie. La chaleur s'amplifiait de plus en plus, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus bruyant… Elle se sentait tomber dans le long fleuve qu'était la mort. Celle-ci lui tendait les bras et Hermione avait beau se débattre, les doigts crochus de la mort s'agrippaient à ses vêtements calcinés. Après de nombreuses tentatives pour remonter à la surface, elle sombra.

Drago était plus puissant, mais il n'en menait pas large. Sa carrure avait beau être plus importante, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers la droite, et découvrit le corps d'Hermione remuant faiblement sur le sol, sa cage thoracique s'élevant de manière de plus en plus inégale. Sans savoir pourquoi, il prit peur. Pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de la demoiselle qui gisait inanimée à ses côtés.

-Hermione ?...

L'interpelée était si proche de la mort qu'elle n'entendit pas la voix accentuée d'inquiétude de Drago. Celui-ci utilisa sa dernière force pour lui jeter le regard le plus doux qu'il avait en réserve et murmura :

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Enfin, ses paupières se fermèrent sur la vision d'une langue de feu qui s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une douleur aiguë au niveau des cuisses et du dos réveilla Drago. Ses pupilles eurent du mal à s'habituer à la douce lumière de la forêt. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et il entendait les moindres petits bruits sauvages à cause de son oreille droite collée contre le sol. Une forme floue se dessina devant lui. La forme devint une ombre incertaine avant de s'affirmer et de laisser l'angoisse prendre part dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Hermione lui faisait face. Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient brulées, les coins de ses vêtements aussi et son visage exprimait un calme étrange. Drago se rendit alors compte que la cage thoracique de la jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Sans faire attention à ses courbatures, il couru s'agenouiller auprès de la Gryffondor.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme fit un massage cardiaque à Hermione ainsi que du bouche-à-bouche tout en caressant ses cheveux et en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle allait survivre, qu'il le fallait.

-HERMIONE ! beugla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago laissa sa peine sortir, ne refoulant pas les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage avant de terminer leur course sur celui de la jeune fille inanimée. Il se mordit le poing et laissa tomber sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione. Cela ne servait à rien, il s'acharnait sur une morte. Jamais plus il ne verrait la petite moue qu'elle faisait quand il la taquinait, jamais plus il ne verrait son sourire rayonnant qui brillait quand on lui faisait des compliments. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui faire tous les compliments qu'il avait désiré maintes et maintes fois lui faire.

-Hermione… sanglota-t-il en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules et en la secouant énergiquement. Hermione…

Désespéré, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, maudissant Merlin de lui imposer cette tristesse. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ne cessant de penser à cette jeune fille qui lui avait été arrachée et qui n'avait rien demandé à part faire une randonnée. Drago se releva péniblement, et scruta la forêt qu'il avait dédaignée en essayant de sauver Hermione. Mystérieusement, elle avait retrouvé sa verdure et ne contenait aucune trace de l'incendie. Aucune, sauf la jeune fille morte, tuée par toute cette fumée qui l'avait asphyxiée. Drago s'assit sur un rocher et décida de réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles la forêt était comme neuve plutôt que de continuer à se lamenter. Pourquoi tout n'était pas calciné ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort brulé ? Il aurait préféré ça plutôt que de rester vivant avec comme souvenir la mort d'Hermione. Il aurait tellement désiré donner sa vie à la jeune fille ! Oh non, et voilà qu'il y repensait ! Mais Hermione, si enjouée, si heureuse de vivre, si mystérieuse et attirante à la fois, n'aurait pas dû mourir si jeune ! Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage alors qu'il pensait être déshydraté. Soudain, un faible gémissement que l'on aurait parfaitement pu confondre avec le bruissement d'une aile ou le frottement d'une patte sur la terre, s'éleva. Drago couru jusqu'à Hermione qui gémit à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Le Serpentard cru qu'il allait mourir de joie quand il découvrit l'abdomen de la jeune fille qui s'élevait légèrement. Drago passa ses mains sous le dos et les genoux de la Gryffondor et la porta précautionneusement jusqu'à la tente qui, comme il l'avait deviné, était intacte. Il la déposa délicatement sur son propre lit et jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché sur une paroi de la tente. La dernière fois qu'Hermione avait coché une case, c'était le dix-neuf août. Maintenant, ils avaient vraiment perdu le cours du temps. En plus, la rentrée approchait à grands pas et qui sait combien Hermione prendrait de temps pour se rétablir. Et même ! Il y avait toujours ce dôme. Fatigué par cet amas de mauvaises constatations, Drago se prépara une tisane tant bien que mal avec les sachets d'Hermione et en tentant de recopier les gestes qu'il l'avait vue faire. De longues minutes plus tard, il mit cinq sucres dans la tasse et s'installa dehors pour siroter tranquillement le breuvage. Maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que la jeune fille était vivante, quoiqu'un peu évanouie, il se rappela sa réaction. Il ne pouvait le nier, ce qu'il éprouvait ressemblait étrangement à de l'amour… Mais lui, Drago Malefoy, ne pouvait tomber amoureux, si ? Voilà une situation dans laquelle il aurait été d'avoir Pansy pour le conseiller. Mais il était seul, avec pour seule compagnie une Hermione Granger inanimée. Génial ! Drago sentit alors quelque chose le frôler et découvrit un Patronus en forme de cerf qui ouvrit sa gueule et déclara de la voix d'Harry Potter :

-Tu es coincée dans une forêt avec Malefoy ? J'ai demandé au père de Ron s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un cas comme celui-là, mais non. Avec Luna, nous rentrons aujourd'hui pour faire des recherches et nous te tiendrons au courant. Bon courage avec Malefoy, nous allons essayer de te délivrer le plus tôt possible.

Le Patronus se volatilisa, laissant un Drago pour le moins vexé. « Bon courage avec Malefoy », ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il grogna et retourna dans la tente, où il s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait presque remise. Le jeune homme décida de lui parler, peut-être que ça la réveillerait ? Il lui raconta ce qu'avait dit le Patronus d'Harry, lui récita les quelques cours qu'il avait appris, lui conta une histoire…

Deux jours passèrent. Deux longues journées que Drago avait passées à avoir faim car il ne savait chasser sans partenaire et ne voulait pas tuer un animal à la magie avant de le manger car il pensait que cela aurait une conséquence sur le goût. Alors il passait le plus clair de son temps à parler à Hermione. Dans la soirée, alors qu'il grignotait sans envie deux racines, un bruissement de couverture retentit dans la tente. Il tourna la tête à s'en briser la nuque et vit que la Gryffondor gigotait dans son lit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione s'étira. Une odeur boisée chatouillait ses narines. Une odeur délicieuse qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi des milliers d'autres. Celle de Drago Malefoy. Alors elle n'était pas morte ? Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour en être certaine, et tomba face à deux tâches floues. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rendit compte que les deux tâches étaient en réalité des pupilles gris acier bleuté qui accompagnaient un visage aux traits tirés.

-Malefoy… murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Chut, dit Drago en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Repose-toi.

Hermione obéit et ferma les yeux, cachant à Drago ses pupilles chocolat chaleureuses. Elle était vivante. Elle ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais elle l'était. Et elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle pensait cela, mais il lui semblait que Drago Malefoy y était pour quelque chose…

 ** _Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous ai fait peur hein ?! Avouez que vous pensiez qu'Hermione était morte ! En attendant, review ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	8. Quand ça éclate

**_Hello everybody ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui fait boing boing ! Merci pour vos reviews super sympas, je vous adore ! Ahhhhhh ! En fait, quand on est auteur, le mieux c'est de voir les réactions des lecteurs…_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** Ah ah ah ! MOUAH HA HA Ha ! Non, pardon, je débloque… C'était censé représenter un rire diabolique… Mais Hermione n'est pas morte. Je me permets de rire toute seule car, étant en ce moment la seule personne à savoir le contenu du chapitre, je m'esclaffe toute seule parce qu'il est vraiment tordu et dedans on pourrait croire que je vous (tous les lecteurs) déteste ce qui n'est, heureusement, pas le cas… Donc, le fou rire passé, je te remercie pour ta fidélité et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 ** _mama :_** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite tant attendue que tout le monde attendait ! Bisous et re-merci ! Continue de reviewer s'il te plaît c'est trop sympa ! **__**

**_Chapitre 7 :_** _Quand ça éclate_

Hermione se leva difficilement. Ses membres étaient endoloris et elle avait la sensation d'avoir trop peu dormi. Elle écarta les couvertures et frissonna quand l'ait frais de la matinée glissa sur sa peau. Elle se dirigea à pas lourds vers un miroir, et ne reconnu pas son reflet. Elle avait le teint pâle, et de gros cernes violets s'allongeaient sous ses yeux noisette qui n'avaient heureusement pas perdu la flamme vivace qui les animait. Ses cheveux formaient une touffe encore plus emmêlée que d'habitude et elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure blanchâtre qui reprit des couleurs sous la morsure. Hermione s'arma de courage, saisit sa brosse, et entreprit de dénouer le paquet que formait sa chevelure. Elle couinait à chaque fois qu'un nœud se séparait, et ne tarda pas à entendre des pas arriver derrière elle, alertés par les couinements.

-Granger, tu ne crois pas que c'est peine perdu ce que tu essayes de faire ?

-Malefoy, salua froidement Hermione.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'était totalement remise, le jeune homme ne voulait rien lui avouer sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience, et il lui lançait plus de piques qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en entendre.

-Mal dormi, j'espère ?

-Parfaitement. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerai aller me préparer. Merci.

Et la Gryffondor déjà énervée de bon matin entra dans la salle-de-bains d'un pas rageur. Quelle saleté de petit blondinet prétentieux, celui-là ! Elle termina sa terrible besogne coupée par l'arrivée du cerveau, et essaya de camoufler ses cernes. Le résultat étant assez satisfaisant, Hermione ne su pas pourquoi rester plus longtemps dans la pièce, et en sortit pour aller s'habiller. C'était évidemment sans compter la stupide chose que Merlin lui avait chargée de garder qui, cachée derrière la porte, sauta devant elle en hurlant :

-BOUH !

Hermione ne tressailli même pas et déclara d'une voix nonchalante quoique légèrement agacée :

-Tu sais Malefoy, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher et de dire « Bouh » pour me faire peur te voir me suffit…

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, en ce moment Granger ? On peut même plus s'amuser trois secondes tu gâches toujours tout ! se plaignit le Serpentard.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi se putain d'incendie nous a pas tous tués ! C'est pas si dur à comprendre ! Mais apparemment, si, pour le grand Môsieur Malefoy qui se croit être le seul à devoir savoir les choses. Après tout, c'est vrai non ? Pourquoi la petite Sang-de-Bourbe devrait-elle avoir des informations sur pourquoi elle n'est pas en ce moment CRAMÉE AU MILIEU DE LA FORÊT ?!

La voix d'Hermione monta dans les aigus et elle s'approcha de Drago qui, surpris par cette colère soudaine n'avait pas réagi, avec un regard de dément. Elle le pointa de son index et martela son torse avec son doigt tendu.

-Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? Tu crois que moi, en être inférieur, n'aie pas besoin de savoir ça ? Tu crois que, en étant un fils pourri gâtée né dans une famille d'aristocrates, tu dois tout diriger ? C'est ça que tu crois Drago Malefoy ? Que ton père étant un ancien Mangemort, il pourra toujours te protéger et te pourrir encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà ? Que-

-Ne. Parle. Pas. De. Mon. Père. Granger.

Drago, qui s'était tu, ne sachant que dire à la furieuse tornade brune qui lui criait dessus, ne jugeant pas bon de lui déclarer « En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, et tout s'est arrêté », serra les poings. Elle avait touché le sujet tabou.

-Je vais me gêner, tiens ! ricana Hermione d'un faux-rire glacial, que Drago ne lui reconnu point. Papa-Mangemort est pas là, et tu ne supporte pas qu'une insignifiante chose comme moi parle de lui ? Oh, tu m'en vois déso-

-JE CROIS T'AVOIR DIT DE TE TAIRE !

Drago saisit la jeune fille par le col, la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, ses yeux brillant de colère. Mais la jeune fille n'exprimait pas la moindre once de peur. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Elle semblait même… s'amuser. C'est là que le drame se produisit. L'action ne dura que quelque secondes, mais se passa quand même. Le Serpentard, à cette infime distance de la jeune fille, respirant son parfum enivrant à plein nez, ne pu résister à la tentation. Leurs souffles se heurtèrent, et la dernière barrière se brisa. Drago attrapa les lèvres d'Hermione qui, d'abord surprise, ne tarda pas à frapper en tous sens pour se libérer. Le jeune homme lâcha ses lèvres, son souffle chaud glissant contre le visage de la Gryffondor. Il la poussa avec fougue contre la porte, et reprit passionnément possession de son bien. Le dos d'Hermione heurta la porte dans un bruit sourd, et la poignée s'enfonça dans le bas de son dos. Elle gémit de douleur et essaya d'attraper sa baguette enfoncée dans sa poche arrière. Le Serpentard aperçu le mouvement, se recula d'un demi-centimètre, et saisit le poignet de la jeune fille qui haletait et le regardait d'un air féroce. Alors qu'il recommençait à mordiller les lèvres de son aimée tout en tenant fermement son poignet, la jeune fille, étonnée par sa chance, prit sa baguette avec l'autre main et jeta un sort qui écarta le sorcier. Celui-ci la fixa, sembla se rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit, et saisit à son tour sa baguette.

Les sortilèges fusèrent, chacun vibrant de colère envers l'autre. Hermione se sentait trembler de rage et lançait tous les sorts offensifs qu'elle connaissait, tout en parant ceux envoyés par son adversaire. Ce qui du arriver arriva donc… Une main fine para le sortilège envoyé par son ennemi et leva sa baguette de nouveau. Des lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent et une voix claire et suave cria :

- _Sectum Sempra !_

Une respiration haletante.

Un cri étouffé.

Le sang dégoulinant sur le sol.

Le bras de Drago couvert d'une substance écarlate.

Une exclamation féminine angoissée.

Le son des genoux heurtant le sol.

La plainte de celui qui se vide rapidement de son sang.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ayaaaaa ! Ta Miss Parfaite a lancé un _Sectum Sempra_ à Drago !

L'âme de Voldemort sauta du nuage sur lequel elle était et se mit à sautiller en tous sens.

-Elle devient comme moi ! Elle suit mon bel exemple ! Elle a basculé du côté obscur ! Yaahou !

-Ah non ! C'est Mr Malefoy qui l'a embrassée en premier !

-Mais oui ! Justement ! Il a été intelligent, et a lancé le mouvement ! Si ta Sang-de-Bourbe ne l'avait pas arrêté, on serait en train de les féliciter car ils seraient en bonne voie pour sortir ! Je crois qu'on devrait commencer à les aider…

-Je le crois aussi. Et n'appelle pas Miss Granger Sang-de-Bourbe s'il te plaît.

-Opération lancée !

 ** _Fin ! Ah ! Je suis trop pressée d'écrire la suite ! Ca commence à chauffer pour nos deux amis, euh, ennemis pardon. Vous voulez la suite ? Je vous promets de poster si j'ai au moins deux reviews de plus. Allez… C'est pas la mort, si ? Siouplaît !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	9. Sensations et émotions

**_Et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Pas de commentaires, je sais que je suis un peu en retard mais bon… Bref ! Voici THE chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, qui fait un peu stagner l'histoire mais j'aime vous torturer chers lecteurs… Niark !_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Swangranger :_** Ben ouais c'est exactement ça la politique du Dramione tu peux pas imaginer à quel point tu es tombée dans le mile ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre comme quoi tu as visé extrêmement juste : un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ! Merci de ta lecture et de ta review !

 ** _mama :_** Merci beaucoup ! J'adore ça me fait planer parce que vous vous attendez tous à un chapitre où Hermione guérit Drago et se rend compte qu'elle l'aime et tout, mais ce serait TROP simple… Et maintenant que vous commencez à me connaître, vous devriez savoir que j'aime compliquer les choses… En tous cas, merci merci et bonne lecture !

 **OoO**

 ** _Chapitre 8 :_** Sensations et émotions

 _Elle leva de nouveau sa baguette et cria d'une voix perçante le sortilège avec lequel Potter m'avait déjà attaqué une fois. L'éclair de lumière m'atteignit dans le creux du bras droit. Aussitôt, la douleur me cisailla de toutes parts et, bien que j'essayais de tenir debout, mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi tandis que mon sang carmin dégoulinait sur le sol d'une façon qui n'était pas sans beauté. Elle se précipita vers moi, l'air affolé de la personne qui ne comprend pas ce qu'elle vient de faire plaqué sur le visage. Ses yeux paniqués reflétaient le semblant d'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait avoir pour moi_ _et ses traits tirés me prouvaient qu'elle était un minimum effrayée. Elle était penchée sur moi, son souffle brûlant mélangé à son doux parfum heurtant mon visage, ses cheveux tombant sur mon torse, ses mains cherchant à retenir le sang qui ne cessait de couler… Fébrile, elle couru à la salle-de-bains pour chercher sa trousse de secours. Alors qu'elle revenait pour me faire un bandage, mes pensées déjà brumeuses s'égarèrent vers elle. Elle, que je détestais. Elle, que je haïssais. Elle, que j'adorais. Elle, que j'aimais. Le simple fait de la voir me provoquait des frissons. Une cascade de sentiments se bousculait en moi, déversant à son passage le flot d'émotions contradictoires bordé par l'écume blanche de la sensation. L'envie de la détester, l'envie de l'aimer. L'envie de la tuer, l'envie de la faire mienne. L'envie de la torturer, l'envie de l'embrasser. L'envie de creuser sa tombe, l'envie de passer l'anneau à son doigt. Et ces sentiments bouillonnaient, enflaient, débordaient, jaillissaient pour venir perturber ma conscience autrefois sereine. Mes mains se contractaient et étaient partagées entre le besoin vital de l'étrangler et celui de toucher son visage. Mes lèvres hésitaient entre la mordre jusqu'au sang ou caresser les siennes langoureusement. Mes pensées étaient à cheval entre la haine pure et dure et l'amour profond. Alors je me taisais. Je l'ignorais ou, quand je ne pouvais me contrôler, je l'insultais. Mais c'était là le bon vieux temps. Cette randonnée en forêt m'a appris à la connaître vraiment telle qu'elle est. Mes mains ne veulent plus que toucher sa peau, mes lèvres de veulent plus que lui susurrer « Je t'aime » en l'embrassant, et mes pensées ne veulent plus que la chérir jusqu'à ma mort._

 _J'ouvris les yeux, ce qui me paru un effort surhumain. Deux océans noisette étaient plantés devant mon visage, scrutant le moindre de mes mouvements. Elle m'avait fait un garrot au bras, retenant lentement le sang. Dans un élan de passion incontrôlée et avec une motivation sans faille due à l'effort que je devais faire, je levai mollement le bras gauche pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne bougea pas et son souffle sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge. Mes doigts jouèrent avec sa douce chevelure avant de glisser avec légèreté sur sa joue, mon pouce traçant de petits cercles suivant le contour de sa pommette. Mes doigts découvrirent de nouveau chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses joues, son nez, son menton, son front, ses lèvres… Ma main se dirigea doucement vers son cou délicat, le caressa longuement, provoquant chez elle un torrent de frissons, ce qui me fit sourire légèrement. Je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque et la tirai posément vers moi. Alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé et qu'elle ne s'écartait toujours pas, je posai mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou, avant de remonter vers son visage en traçant un chemin sur sa trachée palpitante. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, j'avais la sensation d'entendre chaque battement. Elle haletait. Comme je continuai de la rapprocher de moi, elle finit par me tomber dessus ce qui nous arracha à chacun un gémissement, de surprise pour elle et de douleur pour moi. J'étais donc allongé sur le sol de la tente, la chemise probablement couverte de sang, elle à cheval sur moi, ma main droite dans son dos, la gauche derrière sa nuque et mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Ses petites mains étaient plaquées sur mon torse et ses joues d'un rose soutenu. Délicatement et avec une lenteur extrême, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient comme dans mes souvenirs, douces et sucrées. Une rafale de vent pénétra dans la tente, faisant voleter ses cheveux autours de son visage. Je la collai encore plus à moi si c'était possible. Ma langue vint titiller sa lèvre inférieure que je léchai consciencieusement avant de la mordiller légèrement. Elle gémit et ouvrit un peu la bouche, timide. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet enflammé tandis que je profitai pleinement du moment. Manquant de souffle, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres et une autre rafale, plus puissante, la projeta à côté de moi. Dans un autre effort, je roulai sur le coté et par conséquent, dans mon sang, pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. C'était sûrement la dernière fois que je l'embrassais et la première fois qu'elle était consentante, alors je ne devais pas gâcher de temps. Je repris possession de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné et elle gémit de nouveau. Nos jambes entremêlées provoquaient chez moi un nouveau flot de sensations et je voulais encore plus la faire mienne malgré que je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, vers le haut de son t-shirt, se frayèrent un chemin entre ses seins tout en apposant de petits baisers par-dessus le tissu. Arrivées vers le bas de son t-shirt, mes lèvres le remontèrent jusqu'au nombril, et couvrirent son bas-ventre de petits baisers fiévreux, léchèrent son nombril, la faisant gémir de contentement et haleter de désir. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je retombais lourdement sur elle, toute passion envolée. De nouveau inquiète, elle se releva et découvrit qua mon garrot s'était détaché, déversant une nouvelle vague de sang. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le raccrocher correctement, mais ma vue était déjà étrangement floue. Pourquoi est-ce que le paysage tournait ainsi ? Comme dans un rêve, j'entendis sa voix lointaine :_

 _-Malefoy ? Malefoy, ça va ?_

 _Un son rauque ne ressemblant en aucun point à ma voix habituelle s'échappa de ma gorge, comme un râle. Je sentais vaguement ses cheveux chatouiller mon visage tandis qu'elle s'affairait à mon bras et je lâchai dans un ultime effort avant de fermer les yeux :_

 _-Hermione…_

 _Des gouttes d'eau salée tombèrent sur mon visage._

 ** _J'ai un argument pour ma défense ! Si vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas de suite ! Vous devez donc patienter jusqu'à ce que mes petites mains trouvent de quoi écrire et je vous dis tout de suite c'est pas gagné ! ) Sinon, en attendant, pourquoi pas une p'tite review ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	10. Interrogations

**_Je suis désolée si vous aviez préparé mes funérailles mais, par la plus grande magie, je ne suis pas morte. Certes ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais je dois avouer que la flemme a été ma meilleure amie ces derniers temps. C'est donc fière et toute pimpante que je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, va vous plaire._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Merci ! Ben oui, Hermione est un peu bête sur le coup, mais c'était obligé pour la suite de l'histoire… Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, tu m'es fidèle et j'adore ça ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Guest :_** _Déjà merci pour ta review. Recevoir un avis négatif n'est pas forcément agréable mais permet de prendre un certain recul sur l'histoire. Personnellement, je pense que cette fiction n'a pas besoin d'être réécrite depuis le début. J'ai des lecteurs merveilleux qui aiment ce que je fais et je ne vais pas tout changer comme ça. Si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est ton choix, je ne peux que m'incliner. Encore merci d'avoir partagé ton point de vue._

 **OoO**

 ** _Chapitre 9 :_** _Interrogations_

Perchée sur une branche d'arbre, Hermione fixait l'horizon. Les vents fouettaient ses cheveux, et une seule et unique larme roula sur sa joue.

 **Flashback :**

 _Allongée sur Malefoy, la tête posée sur son torse, Hermione, les yeux bouffis, écoutaient les battements de son cœur ralentir doucement._

 ** _Bom bom… Bom bom…_**

 _La chemise du blond était tâchée d'un mélange de sang et de larmes salées. Hermione avait les doigts crispés dessus, se moquant royalement qu'ils soient pleins de sang. Elle reniflait son odeur boisée mélangée à celle du liquide rouge et chaud. C'est dans cette position qu'elle s'endormit._

 ** _Bom bom, bom bom._**

 _Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait la sensation de revivre. Il voulu se lever, mais sentit un poids sur son corps. Le Serpentard fixa la touffe brune de longues secondes, ne comprenant pas grand-chose au fait que Granger dorme sur lui. Soudain, les souvenirs affluèrent, comme des flashs. Il la voyait lui jeter un_ Sectum Sempra _, se voyait tomber, la voyait laisser tomber sa baguette et essayer de retenir le sang de manière moldue. Enfin, il se vit embrasser la jeune fille, caresser sa peau douce, parsemer son cou de baisers… Et il se vit mourir. Alors c'était ce qu'il c'était passé… Il était mort. Et pour une raison inconnue et mystérieuse, il vivait…_

 ** _Bom bom bom bom_** _._

 _-Malefoy ? Mais… demanda Hermione, perdue. Elle s'endormait sur le corps sans vie de son « colocataire » et se réveillait alors qu'il la regardait malicieusement._

 _-Granger ? fit Drago sur le même ton. Tu sais ce que c'est, une baguette ?_

 _-Je… Ben, oui !_

 _-Pourquoi tu as pas guérit ma blessure avec alors ? Et pourquoi je suis pas mort ?_

 _-La raison pour laquelle tu es vivant m'échappe totalement…_

 _-Et pourquoi tu as essayé de me guérir avec des moyens moldus ? Ca aurait pu être pire !_

 _-Mais… mais je ne te permets pas ! Tu crois que j'ai fais exprès ?! J'étais paniquée, Malefoy ! cria Hermione en appuyant sur les mots._

 _-Mais tout de même ! Tu te rends compte de ta gaffe ?_

 _-Malefoy ! Tu ne me remercie même pas ! Je te dis que j'étais paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir sous mes yeux et que j'en étais totalement responsable !_

 _-Mais de quoi devrai-je te remercier Granger ? cracha froidement le jeune homme. D'avoir fait ce que tu aurais fait avec n'importe quel blessé que tu aurais croisé sur ton chemin ?_

 _-Exactement ! Mais tu te défiles car tu sais très bien au fond de toi que tu n'as jamais remercié personne et que tu ne tenterais jamais l'expérience avec une Sang de Bourbe !_

 _-Toi comme moi savons très bien que j'ai un cœur, Granger. Et que je peux être doux._

 _-Il n'y a aucun rapport Malefoy…_

 _-Aucun ? Tu ne te rappelle donc pas ce que nous avons fait avant que je meure ?_

 _Hermione rougit à vue d'œil et déclara d'une voix chevrotante :_

 _-Je… Ca n'a pas de rapport… C'était une regrettable erreur…_

 _-Une erreur Granger ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques heures !_

 _-Mais Malefoy ! Tu étais en train de mourir, je n'allais pas te foutre une claque !_

 _-Il n'empêche que tu as eu l'air d'apprécier…_

 _-Tu m'énerve Malefoy ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaître les gens à leur juste valeur ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaître les efforts que j'ai fais pour toi !_

 _-Pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états Granger ? Je te pensais capable de mieux garder ton calme…_

 _-Mais parce que je tiens à toi Malefoy ! hurla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Pendant leur dispute, ils s'étaient tous deux levés et se faisaient désormais face. La tension monta dans la tente, presque palpable._

 _-Pardon ? demanda Drago._

 _-Je…_

 _Hermione papillonna des yeux dans l'espoir de faire fuir les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur envie de couler. Le jeune homme approcha la main du visage de la Gryffondor et essuya une larme rebelle._

 _-Répète ce que tu as dis Granger… souffla-t-il._

 _-Je… je…_

 _Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et légèrement les lèvres, et s'enfuit en courant._

 **Fin du Flashback**

Comment avait-elle osé lui dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Oui, elle avait eu peur pour lui, oui elle tenait à lui, mais elle n'était pas censée lui avouer !

-Granger ? Granger ?!

Hermione baissa la tête et aperçut le blondinet qui la regardait, au pied de l'arbre, de son regard bleu-gris envoûtant. D'un geste habile, elle saisit la branche au dessus d'elle et monta plus haut qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La Gryffondor baissa de nouveau les yeux et découvrit avec horreur que Malefoy commençait l'ascension de l'arbre. Elle sécha ses larmes et se calla sur la branche. De toute manière, elle était prise au piège. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lâcha froidement :

-Va-t-en Malefoy.

-Non.

Elle le regarda. Son visage affichait une expression décidée, ses sourcils clairs étaient légèrement froncés et sa mâchoire était crispée. Angoissée, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu m'énerves.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

-Je sais.

-Tu as une raison particulière de m'énerver ou tu veux tout simplement me voir en colère ?

-Aucun des deux. Je veux des réponses.

Hermione déglutit.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Oh si. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me trompe ?

-Oui.

Le Serpentard sourit devant son caractère buté.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas de mon avis. Pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

-Je n'ai rien dis, murmura la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Me ferais-je des idées ?

-Absolument.

-Je ne pense pas. Et tout ça pour la simple et bonne raison que je tiens à toi aussi, comme toi tu tiens à moi, si ce n'est plus.

-Très drôle Malefoy, dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas Granger ?

-Parce que c'est totalement stupide !

Hermione recula. Son pied glissa. Elle tomba.

-GRANGER !

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Je sais que ça ressemble à ce que j'ai fais au début de la fic' mais sauf que en fait ça va pas du tout être la même chose… Cependant, j'avoue prendre du plaisir à finir mes chapitres avec mes persos près de mourir ! *rire machiavélique* Sinon, est-ce que ça mérite quelques reviews ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	11. Annonce

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce postée sur mes deux fictions en cours. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est bientôt Noël, et j'ai eu une petite idée (Une illumination ! Illumination, 8 décembre... Vous avez compris ? Non ? Tant pis...). Donc, j'ai envie d'écrire un OS. Là, rien de particulier... Mais figurez-vous que, cet OS, je veux l'écrire à votre image, c'est à dire avec des idées que vous, chers lecteurs, vous m'aurez données. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire personnel, j'essayerai de construire un OS composée de toutes les idées ! Bien évidemment, je nommerai et remercierai toutes les personnes qui m'auront aidée. Cela peut parfaitement bien marcher comme totalement échouer, ça ne tient qu'à vous ! En attendant, bonnes vacances, bonnes fêtes et bonne santé !**_


	12. Ils finirent Comment ?

**_Bonjour ! Je sais, vous avez certainement tous cru que j'étais dans une tombe, mais non ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire l'OS de Noël qui n'est toujours pas finie et est beaucoup plus longue que mes OS habituelles. Ce n'est plus vraiment une OS de Noël étant donné qu'on est presque à la mi-janvier mais bon… On va dire que c'est une OS commencée en période de Noël ! Bref ! Mes périodes de postage seront sûrement plus éloignées en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne rien ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, et je vous retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _OoO_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Merciiiii ! Tes reviews sont ma source de courage ! Pour Voldy et Dumby ben… tu verras ! Alors merci aussi pour ton idée. Je m'en suis pas mal inspirée pour surtout le début de mon OS, mais j'ai pas tout pris… Enfin bref ! Tu verras quand ce sera fini, ce qui est loin ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Lola :_** **** _Merci merci merci merci merci (X1000000) ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, ça me fait trop plaisir !_

 ** _OoO_**

 **Chapitre 10 :** _Ils finirent… Comment ?_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut phénoménal et se retrouva, haletante, dans son lit. Hein ? Dans son lit ? Elle venait de faire une magnifique chute du haut d'un arbre ! Elle ne comprenait rien.

-Granger ?

Cette voix…

-Malefoy ?

Hermione roula pour se retrouver sur le dos et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux bleu gris.

-Hey, Granger… Ca va ?

-Je… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-L'incendie… Tu te rappelles ? On s'est évanouis, il s'est arrêté. J'ai cru que tu étais morte jusqu'à ce que je t'entende gémir. Depuis une semaine, tu es dans un demi-sommeil. Je réussissais tout de même à te nourrir et à te faire boire, mais tu ne te réveillais pas. Et là, d'un coup, tu te mets à hurler de terreur, comme si on te torturait. Et maintenant, tu te réveilles…

Hermione avait les yeux comme des ballons. Tout n'avait été… qu'un rêve ? Elle n'avait pas jeté de _Sectum Sempra_ à Malefoy, ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle tenait à lui, il ne lui avait pas répondu la même chose et elle n'était pas tombée de l'arbre ? Un rêve ? Complètement déboussolée, la jeune fille attira le blond contre elle et le serra de toutes ses forces. Lui, était comme figé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle avait l'ait d'avoir fait des cauchemars étranges et ensuite, elle le prenait dans ses bras et pleurait contre son épaule. Oui, elle pleurait. Il sentait les larmes mouiller son t-shirt et les tressautements de son corps contre le sien. Il était dans une position assez inconfortable, appuyé sur les avant-bras, essayant de ne pas l'écraser. Après de longues minutes, elle paru se calmer. Ses bras fins retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps et elle ne bougea plus. Drago devina qu'elle s'était endormie de nouveau et se releva délicatement. Mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait un air d'ébahissement total peint sur le visage. Elle le fixa étrangement, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne bougeait pas. On aurait presque pu la croire morte. Toujours au dessus d'elle, le blond essaya de lire dans ses yeux. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Dans les abysses chocolat à filaments d'or, il discernait des nuances de couleur uniques mais indescriptibles. Soudain, Hermione se leva un peu en s'appuyant sur ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. De la même façon que l'aurait fait un papillon. Une caresse délicate. C'était absolument divin. Et c'était surtout la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait. Sans attendre plus, il répondit à son baiser. Divin. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et il voulait que le temps s'arrête, que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais, par manque de souffle, ils durent rompre leur étreinte et se regardèrent. Drago analysa ce qui brillait au fond des yeux de la lionne. L'amour. L'amour qui devait aussi briller dans les siens. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Le Serpentard parla à sa place :

-Je t'aime tellement…

Hermione frissonna.

-Moi aussi…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il faisait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait la peau d'Hermione et elle s'éventait rageusement à l'aide d'une feuille de papier. Un ombre surgit soudain derrière elle et elle se retourna, sourire aux lèvres. Drago la fixait, un air ahuri sur le visage. Après quelques secondes d'observation, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il contemplait la feuille qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette feuille de parchemin blanc tout lisse Hermione, demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Une feuille de papier Moldu.

-Ooooh… Fais voir !

Le Serpentard prit délicatement la feuille dans ses mains et l'examina minutieusement, comme un sorcier avec se première baguette magique. Il caressa le doux papier et le rendit à Hermione.

-Je préfère notre bon vieux parchemin. Plus solide. J'ai faim tu veux pas qu'on aille chasser ?

Hermione pouffa et se leva. Le soleil lui brulait la peau, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle attrapa son arc et ses flèches et le rejoint. Ils se sourirent, complices, et Drago commença son ascension dans l'arbre le plus proche. La jeune fille remplit ses poches de pierres et de pommes de pain pour guetter la barrière. Et leur chasse commença, dans le même rituel que d'habitude. Le blond sautait d'arbres en arbres et sifflait selon un code très strict inventé par Hermione lorsqu'il voyait des animaux. A partir de là, la brunette tirait et l'animal était mort. Plus facile que dans du beurre. La Gryffondor avançait, prudemment, silencieusement, à pas de loup, guidée par l'ombre de sn aimé qu'elle devinait au sol. Un sifflement long, un autre et un bref. Hermione pivota sur ses talons et pointa sa flèche sur un lièvre. L'animal dressa une oreille, le museau frétillant, et déguerpit alors qu'une flèche se fichait dans l'arbre devant lequel il était quelques secondes auparavant. La jeune fille sourit, dépitée. Perché sur son arbre, Drago affichait son éternel sourire en coin. Pour une fois qu'elle ratait quelque chose, il fallait sortir le Whisky Pur Feu !

-Allez Hermignonne, faut pas désespérer pour ça, tout le monde peut se tromper ! Tu l'aurais eu mais c'est lui qui est partit !

Hermione leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait avec ce surnom. De nouveau sûre d'elle, la jeune fille reprit sa marche, lançant parfois des projectiles. Pour l'instant, aucun n'avait touché la barrière. Hermione sourcilla. Cela avait beau avoir longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chassé, elle ne se rappelait plus que la barrière était si loin… Une rivière qui glougloutait la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête à droite pour regarder l'écoulement de l'eau claire contre les galets, mais ne vit rien. Le ruisseau était à sa gauche et semblait plus profond que dans ses souvenirs. Soudain, Hermione regarda consciencieusement autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. La brunette leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Il était dans le même état qu'elle. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours, écarquillés. Ils comprirent en même temps ce que cela signifiait. Hermione couru devant elle et ne rencontra aucun obstacle. La Gryffondor éclata de rire. Enfin ! Ils étaient libres ! Drago, qui était descendu de son arbre, se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Tous deux riaient comme des bienheureux, libres après tout ce temps. La jeune femme qui désespérait de revenir chez elle quelques heures plus tôt, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'âme de Dumbledore essuya une larme inexistante tandis que celle de Voldemort croisait les bras, l'air profondément vexé.

-Mais enfin, Tom ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux cet amour et ce bonheur ? demanda l'âme de l'ancien directeur, choquée.

-Bof… Si ça avait duré un peu plus longtemps, je me serais mieux amusé !

-Tom ! La rentrée est dans deux jours ! Miss Granger aurait attrapé une crise cardiaque si elle l'avait loupée ! Et puis… Ils se sont dis ce qu'ils devaient se dire pour être libérés…

-Mouais… Persécuter Drago me manquait… J'avais retrouvé la joie de la mort et tu les as laissés partir Albus ! Sans cœur !

Et l'âme de Voldemort fit mine de s'écrouler en larmes sur le nuage sur lequel elles se trouvaient. L'âme du vieux barbu rit et retourna dans ses pensées. Tout le monde pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, cet enfermement avait eu son côté positif. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision devant laquelle elles étaient installées et sourit de plus belle en découvrant un certain blondinet déposer un baiser sur le front d'une certaine brunette à l'orée d'une forêt qui regorgerait à présent de plusieurs souvenirs inoubliables.

 ** _FIN !_**

 ** _ENFIN ! Je dois dire que je commençais à me lasser de cette fic… Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais un épilogue, j'y réfléchis. Sachez en tous cas que, si j'en poste un, ce sera certainement dans longtemps, car tout mon temps d'écriture sera consacré à « Rouge Rubis » et à mon OS de Noël sans titre à la bourre. Sinon, votre avis ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


End file.
